Amanda Lee
Amanda Lee or AmaLee is a popular YouTube singer, whose account originally was used by two persons, referred to as Lee and Lie deriving from Amanda Lee and Annalie, however it is now only used by Amanda. Covers with Annalie are currently set to private. Amanda is known for her smooth and silky vocals and vibrato. She has a medium voice with a slight cute tone to it. Her voice is good for medium ballads and has good strength and a high range, visible in the high, stable notes in her English lullaby cover of "Guren no Yumiya". The tone of her voice makes her also well-suited to cute songs, such as her English remix cover of "PONPONPON". She rarely sings in a deep tone, adapting songs that were originally sung in a lower tone to suit her own voice. Her most popular cover is her English "Crossing Field" with over 13 million hits on YouTube as of August 4th, 2016. She also has multiple other covers with over a million views. In 2011, Amanda won the voice acting portion of AX IDOL, a competition held by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Viz Media in Los Angeles, CA. Since then she has had the pleasure of working on many titles including Media Blaster's Squid Girl, Sentai Filmwork's K-ON! season 2 and Studio Kontrabida's Rival Threads: Last Class Heroes. Additionally, Amanda is featured in many video games and animations as both vocalist and voice actor.Amanda Lee's website credist tab Amanda Lee was also featured on Porter Robinson's Worlds album in 2014. she featured on the track "Fellow Feeling".http://www.youredm.com/2014/10/31/edm-exclusive-interview-porter-robinson-worlds/ Since 2016, Amanda released new albums frequently. She started with Link Start an EP composed with Sword Art Online songs including Crossing Field. After this, Amanda released two albums collections : Total Coverage and Nostalgia, the first contains songs already published on his channel and the second contains "nostalgic" songs not already covered. Each collection to respectively 3 and 2 albums on the counter. Total Coverage Vol 1 released on September 13, 2016, second volume on November 9, 2016 and the third on June 26, 2017. For Nostalgia I it's on January 7, 2017 and Nostalgia II October 6, 2017. Amanda published her first original album on September 22, 2017, an extended play with 5 original songs nammed Hourglass. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Natr List of Covered Songs Songs on SoundCloud List of Original Songs Commercially Featured Works Discography |track1title = Crossing Field |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Yume Sekai |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Innocence |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Overfly |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Crossing Field |track5info = -Acoustic ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Hey Kids!! |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = aLIEz |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Renegade |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = One Reason |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = White Light |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = I’m a Believer |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Lost in Thoughts All Alone |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Re:Re: |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Again |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Anna ni Issho Datta no ni |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = God Knows |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = A Little Pain |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Dearly Beloved |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Courage |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = History Maker |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Styx Helix |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Heavenly Blue |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Ninelie |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Let Me Hear |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Imagination |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Lay Your Hands on Me |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = X.U. |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Aoki Tsuki Michite |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = My Song |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Sora |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sore Ga, Al Deshou / I Guess That's Love |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Butter-fly |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Sorairo Days |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Pokemon Theme |track5info = feat. NateWantsToBattle |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = For My Beloved / Itooshii Hito no Tame ni |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Freckles / Sobakasu |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Cruel Angel's Thesis |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Every Heart + Fukai Mori |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = To The Light |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Do You Remember Love / Ai Oboete Imasu Ka |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Fake Wings |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Reason Living |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Shinzou wo Sasageyo |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Mysterious Messenger |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Glassy Sky |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Jingo Jungle |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Catch The Moment |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Open Your Eyes |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Anna ni Issho Datta no ni |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Cross The Line |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Itteki no Eikyou |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = PAPERMOON |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Brave Shine |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Hourglass |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Escape |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Shatter |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Shall We Dance |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Stars Align |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |track1title = Tabi no Tochuu |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Sakura Kiss |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Motteke! Sailor Fuku |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Let Me Be With You |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Period |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Strike Back |track6info = feat. NateWantsToBattle |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = When They Cry |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Cha-La Head Cha-La |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Smile Bomb |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = True Light |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Resuscitated Hope |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = For Fruits Basket |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery Trivia * She voices the Student Council President in Yandere Simulator. * She voices Crusch from Overlord II in English dub. External Links * Website * Facebook * Twitter * Patreon * SoundCloud * Blog * AnimeNewsNetwork * IMDb